


12 Days of Phil

by septiplierhink



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gives Phil 12 gifts for the days leading up to Christmas. Two of them will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I wrote Dan as a lot more caring and sweet in this, 
> 
> there are a lot of references in this btw, 
> 
> and I know Dan and Phil have a gas burning fireplace not a wood burning one but it worked better for the story. 
> 
> There are also probably typos <3

It was a rough week for Dan, editing and filming had kept him inside for days on end, getting almost no sleep. But the best thing was probably going outside.

Dan always said that leaving the flat and going outside was the worst thing. Having to be social and deal with other people's problems. But after sleepless nights and days with no fresh air, Phil told Dan to go out and get some Christmas shopping done.

The cold London air was whipping through the Seven Dials as Dan bought his last of the perfect gifts for Phil. It was their 5th Christmas as a couple and Dan wanted Phil to be happy during his favourite time of the year. So, one gift for the 12 days leading up to Christmas.

It was late when Dan finally got home, but not to late to cuddle and watch a movie with his favourite spork in the world.

"Dan? Is that you?" Phil called from his bedroom to the flat door.  
"Who else you it be?" Dan asked back, he set his bags down before slipping off his hoodie and dashing up to meet Phil. Once Dan was in Phil's room, he sat on the bright green sheets and gave Phil a kiss, he tasted like pizza and coffee.  
"Did you get your Christmas shopping done?" Phil asked breaking away from the kiss  
"Yep. Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" Dan asked while he stood up, already knowing Phil's response  
"That sounds perfect" Phil replied, starting to stand up. But before he was up, Dan had pushed him down back onto the bed.  
"Dan? What are you doing?" Phil asked, a little confused by the brunette's actions  
"You'll see" Dan told him as he moved down the the level of the bed. Placing one hand under Phil's knees and one under is upper back, carrying Phil to the lounge bridal style.  
"Woah, it's been five years and I didn't know you could do this? You're stronger than you look Daniel" Phil remarked  
"Well I can do a lot more things than I look capable of Philip" Dan replied, not meaning for it to sound quite as sexual as it did. 

When the two made it to the living room without Dan dropping his boyfriend. Dan told Phil to pick a movie while he made some popcorn. Phil choose an episode of Buffy instead.

"Hey, I said movie" Dan whined as he sat down on the couch, bowl in hand.  
"I know you don't actually want to watch a movie" Phil stated as he snuggled into Dan's chest  
"You're right, I don't watch, I cuddle.... hard" Dan replied  
"You are making everything mistakingly sexual today. But seriously, quoting 50 shades of grey?" Phil asked redundantly  
"Oh whatever, get on with your 'movie'" Dan said snuggling against his boyfriend.

It was only 23 minutes into the episode when Dan drifted off to sleep. Phil knew it the moment Dan's head fell into his lap. Phil was also very tired but instead of turning off the episode, Phil just laced his fingers into Dan's soft brown hair and continued to watch the tv. 

When the episode was done, Phil turned the tv off before moving Dan carefully (as not to wake him up) so that he was laying down on the couch. Phil cuddled up against his boyfriend and kissed him before closing his eyes as well.

December 13th:  
Today was the first day of Phil's gifts. Dan knew he still had 11 more days to go, so he started small, by giving Phil a candle. Phil has always loved candles so this was the perfect way to start off the 12 days of gift giving.

Dan woke up at 8:30am ish, he found himself laying next to Phil. So Dan slowly stood up so that he didn't disturb the older man. 

Dan ran out to his bedroom to get the candle that he had planned for Phil's first gift. Dan didn't wrap it, but he made a card that just said  
'Day one'. Once he felt that his handwriting was looking nice, Dan carried it out to the lounge where he found Phil trying to adjust to the new morning light.

Dan set the candle down on the table. Phil exclaimed  
"Is this for me?"  
"Yes you spoon" Dan responded with a smile  
"Isn't it a little early for Christmas gifts?" Phil asked  
"Oh you more than anyone, should know that it's never too early for Christmas Gifts" Dan responded with a giggle, which lead to giggles from Phil, which ultimately ended in a tickle fight.

December 14th:  
Dan's gift today was a mug, printed on the mug was a photo from the day the boys first met. It was cute but un-nessisary because they already had about 103 different mugs. 

Instead of wrapping it, Dan made Phil breakfast-in-bed, complete with some hot chocolate in this new mug.

It was about 10:00am when Dan brought the tray of hot waffles into Dan's room where Phil was tangled up in the blankets.

"Wake up Phillip" Dan called as he put the tray down infront of Phil.  
"Is this for me?" Phil asked with a smile  
"You asked that yesterday, and yes of course it's for you" Dan replied before pushing Phil's messy fringe out of his face. Phil smiled and shared his waffles with Dan while they proceeded to have an adorable conversation about animals in Christmas hats. It was only when Phil was done with his waffles when he saw the new mug with a hand written card next to it, the card read 'Day Two'.  
"Aw Dan this is so cute" Phil said, not being able to control his genuine smile  
"It's from the first day we met" Dan replied, spinning the mug around to show the whole picture.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Phil asked redundantly, ignoring how cliche it was  
"I ask myself the same thing" Dan said, he almost cringed at how cheesy that was but, hey, it's the thought that counts

December 15th:  
Dan had prepared something a little different for today's gift. He baked 7 huge cookies, one for each Christmas they'd spent as a couple. Dan decorated each one with the year written in icing. Though they were a little messy, they looked unbelievingly delicious, Delia Smith never failed to have perfect recipes.

Dan set them out on the coffee table for when Phil got home. The older man arrived home at 7:00pm ish. It was the perfect time to start a movie and maybe a make out session before going to sleep. 

And that's exactly what Dan planned on doing.

Phil got home, took off his coat, set down his bags, but then he was greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies. Being the child that he is, he ran to the lounge where the smell was coming from. Sitting on the couch was Dan, wearing a Christmas jumper, taking a bite out of the 2010 cookie.

"Oh hi Philly, how do you like your third gift?" Dan asked grinning happily while he handed Phil a card that read 'Day Three'  
"This. is. amazing" Phil responded in a very childish but cute way.  
"I'm glad" Dan said as Phil sat down next to his boyfriend.  
"And third? Wait, did you get me one present for each day leading up to Christmas?"  
"That would be correct" Dan said pulling Phil into a slow but short kiss.  
"You are such an incredible person, I mean, you're bloody mental, but I love you" Phil said, excited for his next gifts  
"I love you too" Dan said, leaning in for another kiss

December 16th:  
Dan thought that he had an awesome gift planned for today, a huge box of blue and green candy canes. He'd saw them in a shop window and he immediately thought of Phil. Dan wrapped the box in the "Dan and Phil wrapping paper" then be stuck a card to it that said 'Day Four' and brought it into their office.

Phil was recording a new episode of "Shelter". Dan interrupted Phil's game by putting the box down on the desk. He then turned Phil in the desk chair and kissed him passionately on the lips. Phil kissed back but then pulled away because he was curious what was in the box today.  
"So what's this Daniel?" Phil asked, making Dan cringe at the use of his full name  
"Just open it Phillip" Dan said, continuing to use their full names. Phil ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing the box of candy canes.

"Dan, these are so cute! Thank you" Phil said, hugging Dan's lower torso from his low position on the desk chair.  
"Well, they reminded me of you so I had to get them" Dan said punctuating his sentence with a kiss on Phil's forehead.  
"Now go away, you're causing me more editing to do" Phil said jokingly, putting a candy cane into his hot chocolate. He slapped Dan's butt as the brunette ran out of the room. Dan shrieked and sarcastically called behind him  
"Sometimes I hate you"  
"But that's why you love me" Phil called back.

December 17th:  
Dan found a huge stuffed lion in a toy store when he was shopping near the Seven Dials. It was at least a meter high and at least a meter wide. Phil would love it. This week was starting to be more like a test to see how childish Phil was.

Dan had a little trouble wrapping it, he used an entire roll of wrapping paper. Well, most of it was wasted but he eventually got it wrapped. After that, Dan struggled to carry the huge lion into Phil's room with waking him up. He managed to succeed. When the present was in place, along with a 'Day Five' card, he climbed into the bed next to Phil and waited for him to get up.

Phil woke up at 9:47.  
The first thing he saw was Dan next to him. He smiled but then sat up. And when he did, he saw the huge bundle of wrapping paper.  
"DAN, DAN, DAAAAN" Phil nearly screamed until Dan woke up  
"What is it babe?" Dan asked, still half asleep  
"What on earth could this be?" Phil asked, his question sparked up Dan and completely woke him up.  
"I guess you'll have to open it" Dan said with a smirk. With that Phil jumped out of bed and ran over to the gift in the corner of the room. He ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal the huge lion. Phil was speechless, this was the best gift so far. He ran back up to Dan who was smiling uncontrollably.  
"You're the best, I love you" Phil said, putting his head down in Dan's bare chest.  
"Oh, but I love you more" Dan said, immediately realizing how cheesy it was the moment he said it  
"Ugh, you are so cliche Danny" Phil whined, although he meant no harm. He continued  
"Thank you anyway, the lion is perfect, I'm going to name him Philion."  
"Well Philion will be a great addition to our little family." Dan said quite proudly  
"Family?" Phil asked, he was a little nervous that Dan considered them a family, but on the other hand he was extremely happy.  
"Yeah, me, you, Dil and now Philion" Dan said before kissing the top of Phil's head.  
"Well I love our family" Phil said as he snuggled back into Dan's chest to fall back asleep.  
"I do too" Dan said as he drifted off too.

December 18th:  
Today's gift was a little different that the others. While Phil was out doing his Christmas shopping, Dan spent all day at his piano. He was going to compose a song for his boyfriend. 

Dan was awkward and insecure so he was sure how he would do anything remotely romantic. The lyric writing was probably the hardest part. I mean what on earth rhymes with Phil? Anyway, by the time Phil was supposed to be home, Dan had created a short song about his clumsy Phil was, but the song ended with lyrics that talked about how amazing he was. 

Dan was shocked that he had kinda succeeded at being romantic. After much practicing and practicing and even more practicing, Dan had almost perfected the song. Now he just had to wait until Phil was home.

When Phil got home, he practically searched every room looking for the gift for today. The last room he checked was Dan's room where he found Dan sitting on his piano bench, hold up a card that said 'Day Six'.

"Not to be rude but, I was expecting a present" Phil whined childishly  
"And I have composed one" Dan said proudly. Phil's eyes were filled with wonder. He always loved Dan's piano playing, even if it was when he was playing this very untuned instrument.  
"So, sing me a song you're the piano Dan" Phil said laughing at his own joke. Dan laughed but then started to play.

[i was going to actually write some lyrics but then I realized that i couldn't write lyrics even if my life depended on it]

The song was in a good key, perfect for Dan's vocal range. Phil was astonished, not only was Dan's piano playing amazing, but his voice was perfect as well. Phil was the self-titled 'singer of the couple', because Dan never sang. Sure he would scream some background vocals for 'mirror butt'. He always joked about how bad he was, but honestly, he had a beautiful voice.

Once Dan was done singing and done playing Phil sat down next to him.  
"You are so incredible, it's dangerous to be this awesome" Phil said  
"Yes, but I know that if I was in danger, you would keep me safe" Dan said, hugging Phil's waist as the two men stood back up.  
"I'm glad you know that I care about you" Phil said as he collapsed onto Dan bed and grabbed his laptop.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Dan asked, jumping onto the bed beside Phil. Phil had logged onto Netflix  
"Anime?"  
"Anime."

December 19th:  
When Dan saw these in a shop window, he knew he had to get them. They were, scented logs. Dan felt kinda stupid buying scented logs but he knew Phil would love them.

Dan had the logs in the fireplace, ready to be lit when Phil woke up. Anyway, Phil woke up, then went to the kitchen to prepare some cereal for him and Dan. Once their breakfast was prepared, he walked into the living room. After he put the bowls down on the table, he saw the sign above the fireplace that read 'Day Seven'.

"What's the gift today" Phil asked while he sat next to Dan  
"k right, it's a kinda lame but, I thought you'd like them. There's some logs in the fireplace; light em up" Dan said handing Phil a lighter.  
"Is your brain powered by fallout boy or something" Phil asked with a small laugh  
"Oh c'mon" Dan said while he joined Phil at the fireplace. Phil lit the fireplace, then stepped back to take in the smell. He'd expected the smell of burning logs (hmm) but instead the smell of cinnamon was in the air. When Dan saw Phil's realization he nearly shouted  
"Their scented logs!"  
"They're wonderful but gosh you're such a dork" Phil said as he hugged Dan's neck  
"Your dork" Dan said before he pulled Phil in for a kiss

December 20th:  
Today, Dan had three canvas prints done, all from the original 'Phil is not on fire'. One of Phil leaning back in Dan's chest (1:59), one of Phil tackling Dan (3:15), and one from the end when they were making hand hearts (3:17). Dan planned on hanging them next to each other in the lounge.

He basically spent all day trying to hang them, while Phil finished off some last minute Christmas shopping. When he was done he stood back and admired his work. All of the canvases were straight, equally spaced and at a good hight, he also taped a card to the wall that said 'Day Eight'. As he finished putting the tools away he heard keys turning in the door so he ran back to the lounge.

"Hello Dan" Phil called as he took off his coat and dropped the bags he was holding in his room. Then he ran up to the lounge where Dan was.  
"Hi" Dan said nervously as Phil stepped in the room. He wasn't sure if Phil would like the prints. Phil saw the prints, they were perfect. He was speechless, he put his hand over his mouth in shock. He teared up.  
"Phil, oh my gosh, are you crying?" Dan asked, pulling Phil onto the couch and into his arms  
"Yeah I guess" Phil said while Dan wiped the tears from his face.  
"I was just thinking about that day, it was the first day I told anyone I was gay, it was the best day of my life. I dunno I guess it's just a little emotional" Phil continued. Dan pulled Phil deeper into his chest. Phil moved up to that head was in the crook of Dan's neck. 

After Phil had calmed down, and once Dan was satisfied with their mini cuddle-session, they both stood up the go to the kitchen.  
"So day eight eh. How could day twelve top this, I bet it's gonna be great" Phil said as he opened the fringe to see what might be good for dinner. Dan said  
"It will be, I promise"

December 21st:  
Dan was quite excited for today's gift. As each day passed, Christmas grew closer, and he was running out of gift ideas. But today's was awesome. Dan had ordered it online several weeks before he had come up with the idea of 12 gifts for Phil.

When Dan was browsing the amazingphil tag on tumblr, he saw a post about a Christmas Robot ic Snowmen jumper. Someone had reposted it and added the caption.  
'oMG PHIL WOULD LOVE THIS'. Dan knew it was true, Phil would love it. Dan realized that he thought that everyday but everyday it was true.

Dan had it ordered to Pj's address so Phil wouldn't find it if he collected the packages. When Dan went to Pj's place to pick it up, he couldn't have been happier with the design. Mental note: online shopping never fails to impress.

Dan planned on giving it to Phil by hiding it in with the rest of Phil's shirts. That way, when Phil went to get dressed, he would see it. So Dan slipped it in Phil's draw the night before the 21st. He also didn't forget to make a card that read 'Day Nine'.

Once both of the men were awake, and had eaten, they planned on filming a sims video early so that they could release it that day.  
"Danny" Phil whispered as he gently shook Dan to wake him up  
"What is it? It's so early" Dan whined  
"We should film the gaming video" Phil said as he pulled Dan out of bed. Dan jumped forward in the sudden surprise which resulted in him smashing his lips into Phil's. at first the contact was undesirable as their foreheads hurt from being hit during Dan's jump. But as they both adjusted to the kiss, Dan ran his hand up Phil's shirt and attempted to take it off. But Phil pushed Dan's hand away and broke away from the kiss  
"C'mon Dan, you know I hate morning sex" Phil complained while he walked over to his dresser.  
"Well I'm sorry that you're so attractive in the morning" Dan said. Phil just laughed and opened his shirt draw.  
"Oh my gosh what is this?" Phil asked, his mouth wide open in astonishment.  
"You like it? I thought you could wear it in the gaming video" Dan said, smiling at his accomplishment.  
"Yeah I really like it, it looks awesome" Phil said while he looked down at the design.  
"Not as awesome as you" Dan said, pulling Phil in for another kiss, maybe this time he would accept Dan's 'morning sex' request.

December 22nd:  
Dan had the most ironic gift planned for today. It was really just a joke but it was cool none the less. Dan awkwardly wrapped the gift, because it was soft, it was awful hard to wrap. He then scribbled onto a piece of paper and stuck it onto the gift. it read 'Day Ten'. Dan knew Phil was filming main channel video, but he planned on interrupting the filming anyway.

Dan stood at the entrance to Phil's room where he could see the elder man rambling on about all of the gifts Dan gave him. Dan nearly jumped onto the bed while Phil was showing Philion off to the camera.  
"Woah, and here is danisnotonfire" Phil said as he gestured in Dan's direction.  
"And it seems he has my 10th gift" Phil explained to the camera. Dan handed over the gift and watched Phil tear the paper off. Dan laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed when he saw Phil's face. It was a mix of horror and confusion. Phil held the gift up to the camera to get a good angle.  
"Oh my gosh, Dan got me a flippin' 'free!' pillow" Phil exclaimed  
"I just thought you might need a new pillow, one with shirtless schoolboys on it." Dan said, trailing into laughter toward the end.  
"Ugh you are the worst" Phil said jokingly  
"But thank you anyways"

December 23rd:  
Dan was a little nervous about today's gift but he was sure it would be one to remember. It was the eleventh gift for gods sake and he felt like some permanent changes were in order. He had planned for him and Phil to get...... matching tattoos. It was crazy, but they'd talked about it before and had decided on a design. They'd decided that if they were ever going to get tattoos, that they would get cat whiskers tattooed on the insides of their non-dominant wrists. It was a cheesy couple thing that was completely adorable in both their eyes. I mean, what's cuter than matching tattoos?

It was noon-ish and both of the men were dressed in sweatshirts, Phil was wearing his glasses and Dan had left his hair un-straightened. To be honest, Dan liked Phil most when he wore his glasses and Phil liked Dan most when he had his hobbit hair. So today, they were both easy on the eyes (as usual). Both men were on tumblr, scrolling through the 'phanfic' tag. It was a game they'd play sometimes, the first person to find a creepy/weird/perverted fic wins. Once Phil found a lion x llama fic he was done. He shut his laptop and turned to Dan  
"Do you have an eleventh gift planned?" Phil asked  
"In fact I do" Dan said, standing up and bringing Phil to his feet.  
"kay right, today we are getting tattoos" Dan said proudly  
"Wait actually?" Phil asked very excitedly.  
"Yeah-" Dan started but he was cut off by Phil asking  
"The whiskers thing right?"  
"Yep" Dan said as he and Phil walked toward the door.  
"This is so cool, I'm so excited" Phil said.  
"I'm glad" Dan said with a smile. Then they walked out onto the street and toward a tattoos place that Dan had previously researched.

When they got their, the felt a bit out of place. But quickly adjusted to the tumblry atmosphere. 

Phil took the pain shockingly well. Dan shrieked a bit at the beginning but after a while the pain was bearable. Once both tattoos were done, Dan took a picture of their red, swollen wrists for instagram. He captioned it 'Day Eleven'. It would only really make sense to people that were keeping up with Phil's twitter as he was constantly tweeting about all his new gifts.  
"Ahh this is so cool" Phil said while he uncontrollably smiled  
"It is, I love it" Dan responded  
"I love you" Phil said as he pulled Dan in for a kiss

December 24th:  
Today was the last day of the '12 days of Phil' as Dan called it. It was the most important gift of all, (I have a feeling you already know what it is), because not only was it the most romantic gift, but it would hopefully last as long as their tattoos from the day before. Dan's nervousness hit a spike today. Of course he was nervous, it was probably going to be the best day of his life so far. Anyway, Dan and Phil were staying in London for the holidays, they would spend Christmas Eve and Day at Pj's place along with their other youtube friends. 

It was snowing today, so Phil was already freaking out. He was going on and on about how this was going to be the best 'White Christmas' yet. As that week had continued, Phil's childlike side had come out. It made Dan think about having kids and generally his and Phil's future. This made him sure he had chosen the right gift for today.

Dan was in the kitchen making pancakes for him and Phil. The smell of syrup and sugar filled the flat.  
"Daaaann are you making pancakes?" Phil called from Dan's room, where they had slept the night before.  
"Yes, would you like some?" Dan called back in the direction of his room. Dan was struggling to flip the pancakes because his wrist was still sore.  
"Is that even a question?" Phil asked as he jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Dan set out a couple of plates on table in the lounge along with two pancakes on each plate. He also set out some butter and syrup.

After not finding Dan in the kitchen, Phil proceeded to the lounge where he found the brunette preparing their breakfast.  
"Eh maybe after breakfast, we should call Pj about tonight" Phil said  
"Yeah that's a good idea" Dan replied as the two sat down for breakfast.

4:12pm December 24th  
"We should leave for Pj's place soon" Dan said as he stood up to slip on his blazer.  
"Hey, could you help me with my tie" Phil asked while he gestured towards his untied bow tie. Phil was never really that great with tying ties. But Dan could always help him.  
"Sure bear" Dan said as he stepped closer to Phil. Dan proceeded to tie Phil's bow tie, their faces were only maybe an inch apart, so once Dan was done, they obviously kissed. After roughly 10 seconds Phil pulled away.  
"We should get going now" Phil said while he fixed his hair.  
"That's a good idea" Dan responded. With that, they both left their flat and started their journey to Pj's.

8:24pm December 24th  
Everyone had already eaten dinner and were now socializing, which was not Dan and Phil's forte. Dan decided he should give Phil his last gift now.  
"Hey Phil, I have your last gift with me. Maybe we could ditch for an hour or so and you could open it." Dan suggested  
"That sound great" Phil responded as he started to walk towards the door. They both slipped on their coats. Dan made sure that Phil's gift was in his coat pocket before they both left the gathering. 

They walked hand in hand, towards a park. Phil had always loved this park, it was beautiful, but even more beautiful now because it was covered in the lightly falling snow. When they reached the centre of the park, Phil said  
"This is quite the location for a gift giving"  
"Eh, a special place for a special gift" Dan said with a wink  
"I've been waiting 12 days Daniel, it better be worth it" Phil said, they were standing across from each other holding both of each others hands  
"And it will be, Phillip" Dan said as he smiled gleefully. Dan pulled his hand away as he pointed north and said  
"Hey Phil, look, a deer" of course there was no deer, but it have Dan enough time to get a small box out of his pocket and get down on one knee. Phil turned back around, he saw Dan below him, holding up a box with an engagement ring. His face was red, partly for the cold and partly from blushing.  
"Phil," Dan started  
"You are the best, most wonderful person I know, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my best friend and the love of my life, so Phillip Michael Lester, will you marry me?" Dan asked, he was surprised he didn't choke or faint or something. Phil was shocked, this was definitely the best gift so far. He struggled to find the words to say.  
"Yes oh my gosh you spoon, a thousand times yes!" Phil blurted out as Dan slipped the ring on his finger. Phil pulled Dan up and hugged him tightly. Dan pulled away and said  
"I fucking love you"  
"I _freaking_ love you too" Phil said, smiling uncontrollably.

One thing's for sure, the twelve days were worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thank you for reading.
> 
> Im sorry i used their full names so much but honestly, their full names are really cute.
> 
> kudos/comments are cool  
> Thx bye :)


End file.
